


50 Points to Slytherin

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape catches two students snogging in the alcove and takes points. Can they earn them back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Points to Slytherin

  
****  
_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._   


"50 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, immediately recognizing the platinum blonde, who was in the middle of a heated snogging session with a dark haired someone that he couldn't make out, "for your absolute lack of discretion."

They were back at Hogwarts for a repeat of their senior year, since the previous year had been interrupted by Voldemort, and the two young men froze mid-snog when they heard their Potions professor coming toward them.

"And who might your snogging partner be, I wonder," Snape asked as he advanced on the pair.

Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Just relax," Draco said, trying to calm his raven haired lover.

"Perhaps we could earn our points back, Professor?" Draco said, turning around with a smirk on his face, all the while hiding Harry from Snape's view.

Snape returned Draco's smirk. "Perhaps. First I would like to know who your partner is."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled the brunette to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover. "You know you've been fantasizing about this," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Follow me, gentlemen," Snape said, his cloak billowing behind him as he turned and stalked toward the dungeons.

Draco grinned at Harry and grabbed his hand; the two boys follows their Potions professor down into the dungeons and straight into the professor's private chambers.

Snape sat in an emerald green upholstered chair near the fireplace in his rooms. "In front of the fire. Continue," he ordered.

Frightened out of his wits, but equally excited, Harry allowed Draco to pull him toward the fireplace at the front of the room. When they reached their destination, Draco pulled Harry close and began snogging him again.

"Escalate," Snape said; the one word command sent shivers up Harry's spine, and he felt Draco smile against his mouth.

Draco began unbuttoning Harry's uniform shirt; Harry took the hint and helped Draco out of his, as well. The two young men stood shirtless in front of the crackling fire in Snape's living room, and were both so turned on that they couldn't stand it. They looked over at Snape who, by the looks of it, was enjoying their show as much as they were; he had shed his billowing black robes and sat in his shirtsleeves and black trousers that showed a sizable bulge in the front.

The two younger men went toward their professor and knelt in front of him. "What do you want us to do now, Severus?" Draco asked, boldly.

Snape waved his hand and his trousers were unfastened and his cock sprang free. "I think you two can figure out what I want."

Harry took the lead this time, when he leaned forward and licked a long swipe up the underside of Severus' prick. When Harry moved to one side, Draco joined him, and together they nibbled, licked and sucked the older man until he was about to lose control, and he almost shouted "Stop!"

Both young men backed away, sitting back on their haunches and waiting for their next instructions.

Forgoing orders or instructions, Snape reached into the robes he had left over the back of his chair and pulled out his wand; casting a nonverbal spell, he removed all three of their clothes and turned for his bedroom.

Harry and Draco jumped up and followed the professor into his room, where they found a rather large bed, clothed in green. Snape gestured to the bed and both boys crawled on it, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Potter, on your back. Draco, on your knees, between his legs," Snape ordered. The older wizard then cast cleansing, stretching and lubrication spells on the young men in front of him, and they figured out quickly, what was about to happen.

This story archived at: [HP Fandom](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff)  


  


<http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=48121>


End file.
